PROJECT SUMMARY The overall aim of this proposal is to plan the development of a Regional Center of Research Excellence in Non-Communicable Diseases (NCD) in Mesoamerica to address research, training and policy needs in order to lower the burden of NCDs in the region. This application reflects the collaborative effort of seven institutions, the National Cancer Institute of Colombia (INC-Colombia), the Cancer Institute of Guatemala (INCAN- Guatemala), the National Cancer Institute of Mexico (INCan-Mexico), the National Institute of Public Health (INSP-Mexico), the Autonomous University of Nuevo Leon (UANL-Mexico), the Hispano-American University in Costa Rica (UHA-Costa Rica), and the Harvard T.H. Chan School of Public Health (Chan School). INSP- Mexico will coordinate partnerships with the Harvard Chan School and research sites in the Mesoamerican region and provide a communication and administrative platform. The project will take advantage of the existing collaborative and institutional infrastructure and capacity building experience accrued by the Mesoamerican Institute of Public Health as well as other existing efforts to integrate and develop the region. The partnership will allow for sharing existing and future research facilities and resources including communications, training and information technology capabilities, the first large-scale cancer cohort study in Latin America (Mexican Teachers? Cohort), and tumor repository and biobanking facilities. Strong NCD research expertise will be transferred from our high-income country partner and capacity building opportunities will be fostered. After a needs assessment and through stakeholder engagement, we will develop a locally and scientifically relevant cancer and diabetes research programs, strengthen public health research through training and career development, establish organizational frameworks for sustainable core facility sharing and define essential research support operations. Coordinating regional NCD research priorities, strengthening human resources and sharing current and future NCD infrastructure and facilities would enhance research capacity from basic science to implementation on diabetes and cancer prevention programs and policies across the region. Based on a knowledge translation model, our approach will be responsive to local needs and will create a short- and mid-term sustainable plan for building a Mesoamerican Center for Population Health Research on Non-Communicable Disease.